(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a temperature control apparatus, particularly to a hydrant apparatus to prevent a user from being scald or frostbite.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In daily life, scald occurs from time to time when using a hydrant apparatus. Scald causes not only physical but also psychological pains. Especially, as the victim of such occasion is usually a small kid that is not taken good care by his parents, the problem becomes more serious.
In order to solve this problem, additional means are used to lower or raise water temperature in the early days or to just prevent the water pressure of the hot water or cold water in use from being suddenly lowered or raised. Or, a scald-proof handle is installed. However, these methods do not help the scald due to negligent behavior.